Complicated
by Kazuki Aoi
Summary: Hinata, adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat hantu, dan berinteraksi dengannya. Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang menghadapi ulangan, tiba-tiba saja ada bisikan yang mengganggunya! Siapa yang berbisik itu? RnR! -bad summary


Moshi-moshi ^^

Ketemu dengan Kazu-chan si author amatiran *bletak!*

Pairnya SasuHina dan NaruSaku XP. Gak tau kenapa, Kazu suka dengan pair kayak gini, hoho. *dijitak SasuSaku dan NaruHina FC* hehe gomennasai buat para SasuSaku dan NaruHina, ampun m(₋₋)m

Hmm, baca yaaa! Mind to RnR please?

Disclamer©Masashi Kishimoto

Complicated©Kazuki Aoi

PERHATIAN : OOC, abal, genre gak nentu, dsb

Pair:

SasuHina

NaruSaku

Chara:

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Genre: romance, friendship dengan sedikit humor

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

Complicated

Chapter I: Bisikan Misterius

Kediaman Hinata, jam 06.00

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Suasana nya begitu indah. Ditambah kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Pohon rindang menghiasi pemandangan. Embun pagi yang menetes menambah kesan segar. Udara yang segar memasuki kamar saat dibukakannya jendela oleh seorang gadis. Gadis cantik itu berambut indigo dengan mata lavender dan kulit putih susunya. Benar-benar cantik.

Setelah gadis tersebut melamun dijendela sebentar, gadis tersebut langsung mengambil handuk. Kekamar mandi tentunya. Lalu ia melepas semua pakaian hingga ia telanjang. Satu kata untuk gadis ini: _sempurna!_

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dipakai sedadanya dan rambut diikat. Ia mengambil baju, baju yang ia ambil adalah baju pendek dengan garis ditepi lengan dengan corak kotak-kotak merah dan hitam. Ia memakai baju tipis dalaman berwarna hitam. Lalu ia memakai rok _over all_, tentu saja dengan corak kotak-kotak hitam merah. Rok nya sepaha atas, jadi ia tutupi kaki putih bagian bawahnya dengan stoking berwarna hitam.

Ia berkaca. Diambilnya sisir, lalu disisirkannya rambut berwarna indigo tersebut. Begitu indah. Sejenak ia pandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tiba-tiba murung. Entah apa yang ia cari, namun sepertinya ia sedang mengamati tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuhnya. Matanya. Bibirnya. Wajahnya. Kakinya. Kulitnya. Menampakkan sesuatu yang bercahaya, dia memang baik. Lalu apa yang membuat ia murung?

Sepetinya ia ingin sekali mencari kekurangan apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Ia lihat tubuhnya, ideal. Pasti setiap wanita ingin bertubuh seperti ini. Matanya. Bulat. Memang apa salahnya dengan mata bulat? Toh banyak sekali yang ingin mempunyai mata seperti itu. Bibirnya? Tak usah ditanyakan. Merah muda, membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya. Wajahnya? Begitu bersinar, apa sinar itu tak cukup untuk menunjukan bahwa dia memang orang baik? Kakinya? Begitu eksotis. Kulitnya? Putih, susu pun dapat ia ditandingi.

Ia pun bergumam, "Apa yang salah pada diriku? Hanya karena aku ini supranatural mempunyai kekuatan aneh tersebut? Kalau begitu, aku tak ingin mempunyai kekuatan itu!" Ia termenung. Supranatural. Kekuatan. Bukanlah kekurangan.

"Hina-san, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak laki-laki yang bermata sama dengan gadis tersebut. "He? Neji-kun? Tunggu sebentar!" jawab gadis tersebut, sambil membetulkan ikat pinggang. "Cepatlah, atau kau akan terlambat!" kecam laki-laki tersebut. "Iya Neji-kun! Tunggu sebentar!"

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, murid terkucilkan di SMK Konoha. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia mempunyai kekuatan Supranatural, yaitu dapat berkomunikasi dengan roh, hantu, ataupun semacamnya. Dia berharap, kekuatan ini dapat menghilang. Tapi tetap saja sulit. Dia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang kasat mata.

Neji (Hyuuga lelaki yang tadi pagi memarah-marahi Hinata) pun mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolahnya, tentu saja SMK Konoha. Setelah sampai, Hinata pun turun dari mobilnya. Seperti biasa, ia ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Karena sudah biasa, Hinata pun menghiraukannya

"Ohayouuu~ minna-san!" sapa gadis berambur pink, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, sahabat Hinata.

Hinata pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Dan Sakura pun berjalan disisinya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik,"

Mereka pun berendengan menuju kelas.

Haaah, suasana kelas tetap seperti biasa. Lemparan kertas-kertas anak laki-laki yang bandel—para cewek yang berkubu, ada si Kaya dan Cantik dan si Cupu. Ada pula yang mengerjakan PR. Semua tampak biasa, tak ada yang aneh.

TEEEET!

Dan bel pun berbunyi.

Seketika anak-anak dalam kelas pun duduk rapi dan suasana kelas pun menjadi sunyi, membosankan.

Hinata dan Sakura duduk berdampingan. Mereka larut dalam suasana kelas—yang panas dan sumpek itu, membuat setiap orang tidak nyaman disana. Oh tidak, ini lebih dari suasana yang biasa dijalani. Ini lebih suntuk—ini lebih buruk daripada hari-hari biasa!

Guy-sensei sedang menerangkan tentang atom-atom yang bikin kepala pusing.

"Nah, jadi apabila Natrium Klorida.."

Hinata dengan rajinnya mencatat apa yang dijelaskan Guy-sensei. Sementara Sakura menopang dagu, memerhatikan.

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang menulis.

"Hm? Hinata-chan? Rajin sekali.." sahut Sakura.

"Eh? B-bukan beg-begitu Sakura-chan.. Ano.. aku sulit me-menghapal cepat sepertim-mu..."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu serasa terbanting.

Hinata langsung berputar melihat ke arah pintu. Ano.. ada sekelebat bayangan?

Seisi kelas semakin hening. Guy-sensei menghampiri pintu dan mencari seseorang—yang dirasa—menutup pintu.

"Hm? Tak ada siapapun. Pasti kerjaan orang iseng."

Guy-sensei pun kembali ke bangkunya. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dududu ~ ya anak-anak! Mari kita langsung ulangan saja yaaaa hohoho!"

"Yaaaah.."

Seisi kelas penuh dengan bisik-bisik tetangga, dan keluh kesah. Guy-sensei, guru yang humoris namun kejam disaat-saat tertentu. Huh!

"Semua, tolong tenang. Kalian tak ingin ulangan kalian hari ini di kosongkan semua kan?" seketika Guy-sensei mengeluarkan deathglare.

Hinata termangu. Ia masih saja melihat sesosok dipintu. Itu bukanlah sekelebat bayangan semata, itu dua orang pria!

Tapi... ia tak pernah melihat dua orang pria tersebut. Apa mereka murid baru?

"Yap, ini soalnya. Selamat mengerjakan, jiwa muda!" Guy-sensei pun tertawa.

Seisi kelas pun semakin hening. Hinata yang asalnya terfokus pada sosok pemuda itu kembali sadar dan mengerjakan ulangannya.

Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok..

Suara detik jam terdengar saking sunyinya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dan Hinata masih mengerjakan soalnya.

Tik.. tok...

"Haaah!"

Beberapa makhluk di kelas tersebut menghela nafas ketika melihat soalnya. Seberapa sulit soal tersebut? Bagi Hinata dan Sakura, ini soal yang terlampau mudah.

Pst!

Eh..?

Hinata langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kembali, ia pun mengerjakan soal.

Sudah setengah jalan ia kerjakan, sedikit kendala ia hadapi, mengingat bahwa tadi ia kurang fokus untuk belajar.

Hmm... Natrium Klorida.. Asam Sulfat..

Pst!

Bisikan itu lagi. Kini bukan hanya Hinata saja yang merasakan, namun Sakura.

"Ano.. kau mendengar suara bisikan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn! A-aku mendengarny. D-dan itu sedikit menggangguku.." jawab Hinata.

Kali ini, Hinata dan Sakura mempercepat pengerjaannya. Mereka terburu-buru oleh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nomor itu salah tuh!"

"KYAAA~!"

Seisi kelas pun menoleh pada sumber teriakan tersebut. Hinata—si kutu buku nan lugu itu berteriak tiba-tiba saat ulangan.

"Apa soalnya sesusah itu? Sampai kau murid pintar pun berteriak karenanya?" tanya Guy-sensei bingung.

"A.. ano t-tidak, sensei. I-ini ada se-semut y-yang meng-menggigitku.."

Dan seisi kelas pun semakin hening.

Hinata nampak kebingungan. Ia tak terbiasa dipandang oleh banyak orang.

Dan akhirnya, pandangan orang-orang itu pun terlepas darinya.

Hampir saja ia mukanya bagaikan kepiting rebus. Merona, merah. Gara-gara pemuda itu! Tadi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut menunjuk soal tiba-tiba. Lalu dengan berbisik ia berkata bahwa isinya salah.

Sial.

Hinata kaget karenanya.

"Cepat! Kumpulkan! Waktunya pulang!"

Teeet...

Sial! Hinata pun segera menyelesaikan soal terakhirnya. Sementara Sakura menatap bingung Hinata.

"Hina-chan! Kau.. kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang termenung.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa S-sakura-chan. K-kau mendengar b-bisikan t-tadi kan? I-Itu adalah dua orang l-laki-laki," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Whaa! Tapi kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba berteriak?"

"A-ano.. N-nanti kujelaskan."

Sreg!

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti. Mereka terhenti bukan kehendak mereka sendiri, tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu!

Tiba-tiba terlihat dari kejauhan dua pemuda. Pemuda yang pertama berambut kuning dengan kulit cokelat erotis. Perawakannya tegap, memakai _headband_ berwarna oranye. Wajahnya tampak ceria, tersirat dari mata _blue sapphire_-nya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berwajah _stoic _dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx. Keduanya memakai seragam yang sama, kemeja putih, jas informal hitam, dan celana hitam.

"HEI!" panggil cowok berambut pirang.

"Kemarilah." lanjut cowok disebelahnya, yang rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sakura dan Hinata pun saling bertatapan, kaki mereka bergetar, doyong. Keringat dingin pun mengucur semakin deras, detak jantung mereka berdetak semakin kencang. Sial.

"Kalau kalian tak mau kesini, biar kami yang akan kesana." kata rambut berbentuk pantat ayam. Mereka mendekati Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi.. tunggu! Kok?

Hinata POV—

_Aku merasa ada yang janggal! Tapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Hem.. Kenapa mereka melangkah menuju kami, tapi tak ada suara langkah sepatu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka ini…?_

Suasana memanas. Hinata menyadari kejanggalan pada kedua cowok misterius tersebut. Mereka mendekat.. mendekat.. makin dekat. Sekolah yang sudah sepi ini membuat suasana semakin menakutkan bagi Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata meremas-remas bajunya yang kedodoran hingga kusut. Sakura mengepal tangannya yang sudah lembab karena keringat. Sakura dan Hinata pun mundur.. mundur.. dan _dug! _Punggung mereka menubruk tembok. Shit!

Sosok tersebut semakin dekat. Rambut pantat ayam bermata onyx mendekati Hinata, sementara yang berambut pirang mendekati Sakura. Dekat.. terus mendekat! Hingga bertemu hidung dengan hidung, baru mereka berhenti.

"A-apa yang kau ing-ingin-kan dari-ku?" ucap Hinata—semakin—terbata-bata. Mereka tak menjawab. Kedekatan dua sosok tersebut membuat pipi dari Sakura dan Hinata berubah menjadi merah.

Si Pantat Ayam segera memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Jaraknya.. begitu dekat. Si pantat ayam mendekatkan wajahnya, dan..

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, senang berkenalan denganmu.." bisiknya pelan. Oh, rupanya ia hanya ingin berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" ujar si Rambut Pirang tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Hinata yang awalnya tegang, kini sedikit rileks, hingga mereka akhirnya jatuh tersungkur sambil menyandar di tembok.

"Kalian ini membuat kami kaget saja! Awas saja jika kalian macam-macam!" kecam Sakura, dengan memasang mata 'sangar' nya.

"Nah loh? Nyata nya kami tidak macam-macam pada kalian kan?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"H-hah, s-sudahlah. Ka-kalian ini b-berasal d-darimana?" tanya Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Emmh, kami dari Akatsuki, kalian pasti tahu, kan?" tanya Naruto balik, sambil menduduki meja. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata shock.

"Hina-chan! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura melihat Hinata yang deras lagi mengeluarkan keringat.

"Menjauhlah! Menjauhlah dari mereka!" sentak Hinata, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kau ini bertingkah aneh sekali!" tanggap Sakura bingung. Hinata pun ingin bangkit dari duduknya, namun rasanya tak bisa. Akhirnya ia menunjuk-nunjuk kedua cowok keren tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kau.." kata Hinata, kaget. "Ya, kami adalah…" potong Naruto, dengan matanya yang tajam menoleh Hinata…

~TSUDZUKU~

**Gomen ne sebelumnya kalau ini jelek :-) himbauan saja, saya memang tidak bisa membuat fic namun tolong jangan hina karya saya :-) kritik sih tak apa, tapi bisa sampaikan dengan baik?:-)**

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
